A Young Love Story
by Sir Ice
Summary: This is the story of a young couple by the name of Sherman Peabody and Penny Peterson. Every since they met they hated each other but during there adventure they started to develop a bond a special bond. Now they start a new adventure together as one. I hope you all enjoy the new story called A young love story..
1. As long as your happy i'm happy

Quote of the chapter:

Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own...

Chapter 1- As long as your happy I'm happy

When you think of young love you expect it to be people aged 13-14 or even 11-14 but this young couple are both 8 years old they met as enemies and after a big adventure together in the past they became friends, however they weren't friends for long...

Mr Peabody: "Now Sherman don't forget to hand in those papers for your history class, I didn't spend and hour waiting for you to finish talking to Da Vinchi about his life for nothing ok?" Mr Peabody said in a serious tone.

The day before Mr Peabody took Sherman to see Da Vinchi so that Sherman can do his homework for history. Sherman spent an hour with Leonardo trying to get every bit of information he could about his life since he was a child.

Sherman: "Don't worry Mr Peabody I won't forget".

Sherman smiled and went up to his dog father and hugged him tight, it lasted about seven seconds before Penny came up next to Sherman.

Penny: "Hey Sherman, Mr Peabody how are you both?" Penny asked as she smiled a smile that made Sherman blush.

Mr Peabody: "I am good thank you Penny but I think you made Sherman blush". Mr Peabody chuckled as he pointed at Sherman.

Sherman: "Mr Peabody not in front of Penny". Sherman said as he tried to hide his face from the two.

Penny: "Don't be embarrassed Sherman I think it's cute when you blush". Penny said as she put her hand on Sherman's shoulder making him blush more.

Mr Peabody: "Alright you two I need to go and you both better go to other wise you will be late for class".

Penny and Sherman: "Ok bye Mr Peabody" they both said as they walked in and to Mr Peabody's surprise they were holding hands.

As Mr Peabody drove off he thinking about the relationship between Sherman and Penny, where that really in love with each other? It would explain why Penny used the term cute in a nice kind lovingly sought of way and Sherman blushing when he saw Penny's smile and when she called him cute. This made Mr Peabody smile feeling proud of Sherman and Penny that they have possibly found love between each other.

Back at the school it was recess and Penny and Sherman where alone under a tree talking to each other.

Penny: "May I ask you a question?" Penny asked nervously as she went to look at Sherman.

Sherman: "Sure what is it you want to ask?" Sherman said as he went to face Penny.

The couple where silent Sherman waiting for an answer and Penny trying to figure if she should ask Sherman the question or to just forget about it, but she wanted to know the truth.

Penny: "Do you love me?" Penny asked blushing and then facing her head down feeling embarrassed as well as felling stupid, that was until she heard Sherman's response.

Sherman: "Uh...well.. yes I do love you" Sherman said as he then started to blush and feel embarrassed.

Penny looked up in shock as her heart skipped a beat she couldn't believe it the boy she loved, loved her.

Sherman: "Do you love me?" Sherman asked nervously hopping that her answer will be the same as his.

Penny: "Well..ahm..well yes I do love you" Penny said blushing along with Sherman she wanted to get those words off her chest for so long and they came off in a good way.

They both stared at each other for about a minutes until the bell rang for class to resume, they both stood up and then help hands and walked to get there things and go to class.

After school Sherman was at his locker and noticed the gift he had for Penny, he was going to save it but after what happened at recess he knew this was the best time to give her the gift. So with that he quickly packed his bag took the gift and went to meet with Penny on the school entrance steps. Once there he greeted Penny and then sat next to her.

Penny: "Hey Sherman... what's that behind you back?" Penny asked as she tried to look at what the mysterious object behind Sherman's back was.

Sherman: "Well.. um I was going to save this but after what happened I think now is a good time" Sherman said and her pulled the gift from behind his back for Penny to see.

Penny became excited to see that Sherman got her a gift and yet she thought to herself on how she didn't notice the gift in his locker in the first place since she has looked inside a few times.

Penny: "Is that for me?" Penny asked she knew it was for her as it did have her name on it but she didn't know what to say.

Sherman: "Yeah it is for you" Sherman said as he gave the gift to Penny for her to open it.

Penny opened it up and what she saw in there was the most beautiful thing she had ever saw, a gold necklace with a Alexandrite gem in the middle.

Penny: "It's so beautiful thank you so much Sherman!" Penny was that excited that she went close to Sherman and kissed him on the cheek.

Sherman had mixed feelings then and his heart started beating faster after the kiss, he was truly in love with Penny.

Sherman: "Your welcome Penny.. would you like me to put it on for you?" Sherman said politely trying not to blush from the kiss.

Penny nodded and gave Sherman the necklace and then her put it on around her neck. When Penny turned around the necklace looked perfect on her. The colour of the gem changed colour

Penny: "I can't believe you did this for me how can I repay yo.." Penny said but before she could finish off her sentence Sherman spoke.

Sherman: "Penny the only this that is important to me is that your happy, and when your happy I'm happy" Sherman said with a loving voice and then smiled.

Penny blushed and saw Mr Peabody waving for them. They both ran to Mr Peabody both having smiles on there faces.

Mr Peabody: "Well I guess something happened that made you both happy" Mr Peabody said with a smile on his face.

Penny: "Oh Mr Peabody you wouldn't believe what Sherman gave me as a gift!" Penny said still in am excited mood and then pointing at her new necklace.

Mr Peabody: "Wow Sherman you have really good taste In picking a good necklace for a girl" Mr Peabody said as he laughed to himself making Sherman and Penny blush.

Sherman: "Mr Peabody can Penny stay for the weekend at our hose?" Sherman said as he looked at Penny giving her a smile.

Mr Peabody: "Of course she can I even talked to her parents about it and they said yes to the idea, they will bring you some cloths and a few things for you tonight Penny" Mr Peabody said as Sherman and Penny jumped in joy.

After that moment the new couple went home with Mr Peabody to begin there sleepover together. But this will have to wait for another chapter.


	2. The sleepover of a lifetime

Quote of the chapter:

Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you.

Chapter 2: The sleepover of a lifetime

It was 4pm and Mr Peabody and the new young couple Sherman and Penny just arrived to the penthouse. All the trip consisted of was Sherman and Penny both smiling at other and then cuddling for the rest of the trip. Mr Peabody thought it was cute and romantic and him pointing that out to the couple made them both blush.

Once they got to the apartment Mr Peabody told the couple to go play as he had to go on do a few errands. So he walked off to his lab leaving Sherman and Penny in the elevator.

Sherman: "So what do you want to do Penny?" Sherman asked as he walked from the elevator along side Penny.

Penny: "Let's start off by going into your room Sherman" Penny said with a smile as she tried to keep things simple for the time being.

Sherman just nodded with an agreeable smile and they both went to Sherman's room. Once there they both sat down on the bed and started to talk about random topics. The conversation when for about 15 minutes until Mr Peabody came in.

Mr Peabody: "All right you two I have to go to Florida to help Leonardo fix his plane as well as take the spray paint away from him, got that?" Mr Peabody said in a serious tone. They two figured he just didn't want them to get into any trouble while he was gone.

Penny and Sherman: "Ok Mr Peabody" they both said waving goodbye to Mr Peabody as he left the room.

Penny: "Soooo do you have any music Sherman?" Penny asked as she went over to Sherman's Ipod.

Sherman: "Well yeah I do you can choose a song to play if you like" Sherman said with a smile. He hopped that Penny would sing as he had never heard her sing before and according to Mr Peterson Penny had a really good singing voice.

Penny: "Wow you have Pompeii by Bastille?" Penny asked as she plugged the Ipod into Sherman's Icubic.

Sherman: "Well um yeah I think it's a really good song" Sherman said still having the thought of Penny singing in his head.

Penny: "Do you mind if I sing along with it?" Penny asked with a smile hopping for a yes.

Sherman: "I don't mind go for it" Sherman said smiling back with excitement as his thought came true.

As the song began Penny prepared her voice to perform in front of Sherman. She felt nervous but she knew that Sherman wouldn't laugh or even say anything discouraging about her singing. When the time came Penny began to sing...

I was left to my own devices  
>Many days fell away with nothing to show<p>

And the walls kept tumbling down  
>In the city that we love<br>Great clouds roll over the hills  
>Bringing darkness from above<p>

But if you close your eyes,  
>Does it almost feel like<br>Nothing changed at all?  
>And if you close your eyes,<br>Does it almost feel like  
>You've been here before?<br>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<p>

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
>In your pose as the dust settled around us<p>

And the walls kept tumbling down  
>In the city that we love<br>Great clouds roll over the hills  
>Bringing darkness from above<p>

But if you close your eyes,  
>Does it almost feel like<br>Nothing changed at all?  
>And if you close your eyes,<br>Does it almost feel like  
>You've been here before?<br>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<p>

Pause

Oh where do we begin?  
>The rubble or our sins?<br>Oh oh where do we begin?  
>The rubble or our sins?<p>

And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)  
>In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)<br>Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)  
>Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)<p>

But if you close your eyes,  
>Does it almost feel like<br>Nothing changed at all?  
>And if you close your eyes,<br>Does it almost feel like  
>You've been here before?<br>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<p>

If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

Finish.

With that Penny panted after her singing the full song Sherman stood up and applauded her and then wemt to hug her.

Sherman: "Wow Penny you have such a lovely singing voice" Sherman said complimenting in the best tone of voice he could.

Penny: "Thanks Sherman" Penny said blushing nobody but her mum and dad really complimented on her singing mainly because she didn't like to sing in public.

It was then 8pm and Penny and Sherman where having dinner that Mr Peabody left for them to eat while he was gone, it was a French dish called ratatouille it contained tomatoes, onion, eggplant and a whole lot of other vegetables and a few herbs to go with it.

Penny: "Your dad really knows how to make food" Penny said as she ate small pieces of the dish just so she can savour the divine flavour.

Sherman: "Yeah he can basically make any dish you could think of" Sherman said trying to to boast about how good his dad is at about everything including cooking.

Penny: "You know this re minds me of the movie Ratatouille you know with the rat that loved to cook?" Penny asked still trying to take small pieces of the dish.

Sherman: "Yeah It kind of does, I have the movie if you want to watch it with me?" Sherman asked as he finished off his dish and looked up at Penny.

Penny: "That would be great, how about we get dressed into out pyjamas first then we will watch it together?" Penny asked as she to finished her dish and hopped off her chair heading towards the bathroom.

Sherman: "Good idea, you got take a shower first while I set up the dvd for us" Sherman said as he walked to the disk cabinet to search for the movie.

After a few minutes Sherman and Penny both had there showers put on there pj's and went to the couch ready to watch the movie. Once the movie started Penny snuggled next to Sherman resting her head on his shoulder while Sherman just sat there enjoying not only the movie but having Penny snuggle next to him with her head on his shoulder relaxing, it was like the perfect sleepover he ever had with anyone and Penny thought the same.

When the movie was about to finish Sherman noticed Penny falling asleep on his shoulder, he just smiled and then he started to feel sleepy so before he drifted off he kissed Penny on her forehead.

Sherman: "Goodnight Penny" Sherman said as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Penny then gave a small smile and then quietly said goodnight to Sherman. Thus they were both fast asleep on the couch. When Mr Peabody came back he noticed the couple together cuddling each other, he just stood there with a smile then went to go get a blanket. When Mr Peabody found a warm blanket he went over to the sleeping couple and then covered them with the blanket.

Mr Peabody: "Goodnight you two" Mr Peabody silently said as he turned off the t.v and then went to his room to get a good nights rest.

And with that chapter 2 is complete. I hope you enjoyed another long chapter I hope it's worth the reading. The song that Penny sand was Pompeii by Bastille and the movie was Ratatouille produced by Disney Pixar. Make sure to stay tuned for chapter 3.


	3. It's just a dream

Quote of the chapter:

No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you.

Tell me in a review what your favourite quote has been so far.

WARNING! This chapter may contain death scenes. If you aren't comfortable with that kind of stuff please leave. Don't worry this will be the only chapter to have it.

Chapter 3: It's just a dream

It was around 4am In the morning and everything was quite however there was one person who was struggling and becoming reckless in Sherman's arms.

Penny "Sherman!" Penny shouted as she woke up in a cold sweat breathing very fast breaths.

Sherman woke up and so did Mr Peabody making Penny feel bad. Sherman looked at Penny trying to calm her down so she wouldn't remain in a panic.

Sherman: "It's ok Penny calm down it was just a dream" Sherman said in a panic as he was worried about Penny as Sherman has never seen Penny in this sate before but he knows he has been once in this state.

Mr Peabody: "Are you alright Penny" Mr Peabody asked with a worried tone he never liked seeing kids this age getting these sought of nightmares before.

Penny: "I don't think so I mean it was the worst nightmare ever" Penny said still sweating and hugging Sherman.

Sherman: "Calm down Penny tell us what happened?" Sherman asked with curiosity, he thought it might be about him as she did say his name quiet loudly.

Penny: "Well it all started..." Penny began to retell her horrible dream.

It happened when Mr Peabody, Sherman and Penny went to England in 1350 during the times of the black death. Sherman and Penny were curious to see what it was like in those times Mr Peabody agreed to the idea and gave them special masks to wear so the wouldn't catch the horrible plague. So once prepared they left in the wabac to 1350 England.

Sherman: "Wow look at all the graves" Sherman said it not only amazed him but it disgusted him seeing so many dead people was horrid but he wanted to learn.

Mr Peabody: "Now kids I need you to promise me to keep those masks on otherwise one breath from someone who has the plague can kill you" Mr Peabody said with a serious tone in his voice, he didn't like the idea of going to this time and place but he could trust the couple to keep the masks on.

Penny: "This is horrible I can't believe this happened to so many people" Penny said in a shocked tone. She never liked to see people die and a lot died during this time but she had to face it to learn more about the plague.

The 3 left the wabac and went to London and of course there was a lot of people dead or fighting the plague. There was people with carts transporting the dead and people trying to keep the infected away from them.

Sherman: "Be careful Penny I don't want to lose you in a plague that is before you were even born" Sherman said holding Penny's hand and smiling at her. It would be terrible to lose someone to something that isn't in the modern day any more.

Penny: "Don't worry I will be careful but you better be careful to or I will be so mad at you" Penny said with a serious tone but inside she meant to say sad not mad.

Mr Peabody: "Don't worry you 2 as long as you do what I say you will both be alright" Mr Peabody said trying to keep the couple calm.

They 3 explored London seeing many dead people by passing people who had the plague and were about to die it wasn't the best scene for an 8 year old. They continued to explore until someone from behind grabbed Penny and through her to the ground.

Penny: "Ahhhhhhhh!" Penny yelled as she was pinned to the ground by a complete stranger.

Mr Peabody and Sherman turned around at what was happening.

Stranger: "If I get it **cough** you get it!" The man said ripping off her mask.

Penny was scared she was going to die until Sherman pushed the man off of her and then put his mask on Penny.

Sherman: "You don't touch my girl ever!" Sherman said as he fought with the stranger who tried to give the plague to Penny. Mr Peabody rushed over and then knocked out the man from behind and helped Sherman up.

Penny: "Sherman you saved me" Penny said and as she was about to kiss Sherman on the lips she was rejected and forced to put the mask on by Sherman.

Sherman: "No Penny I can't let you kiss me or even see me **cough**" Sherman sad coughing and realising he was starting to get lumps on him.

Penny and Mr Peabody stared in horror as Sherman coughed continuously and fell to the ground struggling to breath.

Penny: "Sherman no!" Penny said running over to Sherman who was on his hand and knees coughing still.

Sherman: "Penny I love you..." Sherman said as is final words and then fell dead.

Penny started to cry shaking Sherman trying to wake him up she didn't want this to happen. Mr Peabody grabbed Penny and took her back to the wabac, as Penny turned her head and saw a man put Sherman into the death cart.

Dream ended

Penny: "And then it ended like that" Penny said in tears as Sherman cuddled her in his arms.

Mr Peabody was terrified that Penny had to suffer that kind of nightmare.

Sherman: "It's ok Penny we won't go to 1350 or any time where death is a 95% chance to happen to you" Sherman said trying to get Penny to smile but by then Penny feel asleep in his arms with a smile.

Mr Peabody: "Don't worry Sherman she won't suffer that kind of dream again she knows your alive and well and we will never got to the time of the black death" Mr Peabody said as he then walked off to get another hour of sleep before he began the day. Sherman did the same but before he fell asleep he kissed Penny on the forehead softly making Penny smile. Sherman knew it would make her smile and with that he fell asleep.

Well that's chapter 3 done. Sorry if this chapter disturbs people but I had to contain a chapter with something bad to happen so it wouldn't always be romantic happy times. Again make sure to leave a review on what your favourite love quote has been so far. Again thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter 4.


	4. It's time to go to 1717

Quote of the chapter: Sometimes I can't see myself when I'm with you. I can only see you.

Chapter 4: Best history couple ever!

It was Monday morning around about 10am and Sherman and Penny were at school in there history class. They were just told that the class had to do a project on an historical event that didn't occur in the 21st century. Once the instructions where stated all of the class wondered around trying to find a partner, and the first pair to be formed was Sherman and Penny. The class had the rest of the lesson to think of what event they were going to do.

Penny: "So what do you want to do?" Penny asked while she was twirling her pencil around which was a trick she liked to do a lot.

Sherman: "There's a lot we can do we have the WABAC so we can go anywhere we want!" Sherman said excitedly making Penny chuckle a little.

Penny: "Well what about the French revolution?" Penny asked in her best French accent.

Sherman: "Not a bad idea Penny... nice accent by the way but I have another idea" Sherman said opening his history book to the page about the times of the 18th century.

Penny: "What would your idea be hmmm?" Penny said waiting for Sherman to find what he was going to show her.

Sherman flipped until he got to the page about the golden age or the time of the pirates.

Sherman: "How about the times of pirates like Blackbeard?" Sherman said holding up the book that had a picture of Blackbeard or Edward Thatch.

Penny: "That's a brilliant idea Sherman I have always wanted to see a man o war" Penny said pointing at a picture of a British man o war which is one of the biggest navel ships back in the day.

So it was settled the couple would do a project on the Golden age aka the time of pirates. Sherman and Penny both talked about how they will do the project an idea was to have a book or to have pictures of a time line but the part of the conversation consisted of figuring out what time line they would go to.

Jumping forward 4 hours Penny and Sherman where at the penthouse preparing for the trip to 1717 where a lot of famous pirates like Stede Bonnet and Blackbeard where roaming the seas.

Penny: "I am sooo excited I can't believe we will see famous pirates and big ships!" Penny said jumping around Sherman's room continuously.

Sherman: "You need to calm down Penny you know that we may get into trouble with the Spanish or Pirates along they way" Sherman said with a concerned look on his face.

Penny: "I take it we are going to be part of the British navy?" Penny said stopping to look at Sherman still with his worried look.

Penny: "What's wrong?" Penny said walking up to Sherman grabbing his hands.

Sherman: "I am worried about you Penny I don't want you being killed if we end up..." Sherman said but was then interrupted by Mr Peabody walking in.

Mr Peabody: "Ok kids I need to go through some rules with you before we leave for 1717" Mr Peabody said waving his arms in to show he wants them to surround him.

Mr Peabody: "Ok rule 1 no wondering off it is dangerous to be wondering around especially if we are in enemy territory, rule 2 do as I say and **Don't **disobey what I say you don't know what is going to happen you are going in blinded not knowing what is going on, and that's it for rules for now" Mr Peabody said as he smiled and walked off to do the final checks on the WABAC.

Penny: "Simple rules for me to follow right Sherman?" Penny said with a smile trying to prove that she is a good listener.

Sherman: "Half the time yes" Sherman said chuckling to himself making Penny a little mad that he thinks she can't always obey orders.

About an hour later the 3 were in the WABAC. Mr Peabody was preparing the travel time Penny was going through all the stuff to make sure they didn't forget anything and Sherman was eating a chocolate bar that he had left over from his lunch.

Mr Peabody: "Ok kids we are all set and ready to go" Mr Peabody said pushing the red button launching the WABAC.

Penny and Sherman smiled and cheered as they were finally off to 1717. It took only a few minuted until the popped up in to a large tree biome where they saw a building and British soldiers coming off a man o war.

Penny: "Wow look at the size of that ship!" Penny said in awe of the large ship docked.

Mr Peabody: "Looks like that's the ship we will be taking to travel" Mr Peabody said as he parked the WABAC in amongst the trees.

Sherman: "So what are we wearing Mr Peabody?" Sherman said as he approached the tube that got the cloths for Mr Peabody and Sherman to wear so they fit in to the time period.

Mr Peabody: "Well me an you Sherman will be wearing coasts and wigs with hats and Penny will wear a dress with gloves" Mr Peabody said as the tube gave him his cloths.

Them Sherman and Penny got there cloths, Sherman had a blue coat with gold outlining and Penny had a blue dress with white gloves.

Penny: "It's beautiful and it comes with gloves" Penny says as she puts on the dress she was givin.

With the 3 dressed they went and walked to the town so they could speak to the captain of the man o war to ask if they can come along on there ship. But this will be told in another story.

**Well that's that for chapter 4. It is a bit shorter than previous and contains less dialogue but I am trying to get a chapter out so people can keep reading as I don't like to make people wait for to long. I would like to mention that this chapter is inspired by Assassins Creed 4 black flag, I have been playing It a lot lately and it has inspired me to do a chapter for this is the time of 1717 so thank you Ubisoft. Make sure to review as it tells me if I am doing well and gives me encouragement to do more. Again hope you enjoyed and chapter 5 will be here soon. **


	5. Drunken Sailor

Quote of the chapter: When I see you, the world stops as if the only purpose in life was me to please you.

Chapter 5: Drunken Sailor

The three walked up to the dock where the Capitan was standing awaiting all the cargo to be to be stocked in his ship. Penny and Sherman looked at the massive ship is awe it was the biggiest ship they ever seen.

Capitan: "Excuse me sirs and madam but this dock is permitted to the English navy only I will have to ask for you to explain why you are here?" the Capitan said as he looked at the three with curiosity.

Mr Peabody: "I am Governor Peabody and these two are a couple that I took to meet the Governor of Kingston for dinner we are needing a ship ride back to London" Mr Peabody said in a English accent trying to make it look like he was from a different country.

Capitan: "Well quite frankly we are heading for London to deliver this cargo and get the ship repaired and restocked before we head off again so you and your friends might as well come along with us...oh my name is Rogers Capitan Rogers" Capitan Rogers said as he hopped on board his ship.

Penny and Sherman smiled at each other and walked behind Mr Peabody hopping on to the ship behind him.

Penny: "Can you believe it we are going to be sailing on a Man o War!" Penny said excitedly as she walked around the ship taking It all in.

Sherman: "Yeah it's not everyday you get to do this kind of stuff when your 8" Sherman said following behind Penny.

It was not long till Capitan Rogers was at his possession ready to call orders to the men.

Capitan Rogers: "Alright men let's get her moving..**Hoist the sails!" **Capitan Rogers yelled out as the crew went scrambling about hoisting the sails so they could depart.

As of that the crew hoisted the sails and the ship started to move with the wind. Penny and Sherman walked up to the wheel of the ship and stood next to the Capitan.

Capitan Rogers: "Hello you two may I ask for your names?" the Capitan said as he looked down at the couple with a smile.

Sherman: "My name is Sherman and this is my uhh girlfriend Penny" Sherman said trying not to blush, he had never called Penny his girlfriend before he only called her friend but he felt he needed to say it.

Capitan Rogers: "Girlfriend and boyfriend... you two seem like a good couple.. well it is nice to have you on board HMS Royal" the Capitan said felling proud he is in command of this ship and so he should be being a Capitan of a Man o War was a very big privilege.

About 4 hours later it became 6pm and the sails were doused and the HMS Royal was docked near a little island. Mr Peabody, Sherman and Penny where in the Capitans cabin eating dinner which was just bread and meat. It was pretty boring for the couple until they heard a sound from the deck.

Penny: "What's that sound?" Penny asked looking behind her at the windows on the doors.

Capitan Rogers: "That's probably the crew about to sing a sea shanty.. you should go join in they like to have visitors join in" Capitan Rogers said as he pointed at the door.

Penny and Sherman both smiled and got out of there seats and went outside to join the crew. As they went outside towards the crew some of the crew turned to face the couple and then smiled at them.

Crew member: "Arrr welcome you two come to join us? we are gonna be doing Drunken Sailor" the crew member said as he prepared is violin.

Penny smiled and went to the middle waiting for Sherman, they did this song as a dance in a concert they did for school so they would have good moves.

As of that the crew members began...

What will we do with a drunken sailor? X3  
>Early in the morning<p>

Way hay and up she rises X3  
>Early in the morning<p>

Shave his belly with a rusty razor X3

Early in the morning

Way hay and up she rises X3  
>Early in the morning<p>

Put him in the longboat until he's sober X3  
>Early in the morning<p>

Way hay and up she rises X3  
>Early in the morning<p>

16 second break

Stick him in the scrubbers with a hosepipe on him X3  
>Early in the morning<p>

Way hay and up she rises X3  
>Early in the morning<p>

Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter X3  
>Early in the morning<p>

Way hay and up she rises X3  
>Early in the morning<p>

That's what we do with a drunken sailor X3  
>Early in the morning<p>

Way hay and up she rises X3  
>Early in the morning<p>

Way hay and up she rises X3  
>Early in the morning<p>

The couple finished there dance and everyone cheered for them until someone called out that someone was near by.

Crew member: "Ship incoming!" he said yelling out so everyone could hear.

Capitan Rogers and the other officers ran out to hear what the commotion was about.

Capitan Rogers: "What ship is it!?" Rogers said as he looked up to the crew member at the top of the mast.

Crew member: "It's the Queen Anne's Revenge sir!" the member said yelling as everyone went in to a panic.

Penny and Sherman where excited but scared at the same time. They wouldn't actually think that they would see Blackbeard during this trip to London but they thought to soon.

Capitan Rogers: "Attention! Man the ship, prep the cannons and hoist the sails were going after him!" Rogers said as he got up to the wheel and stood watching everyone do there part in getting the ship going so they wouldn't loose Blackbeard.

Mr Peabody: "Penny Sherman you need to listen to me...this is serious I want you to go into the cabin and stay there I don't want you two getting hurt" Mr Peabody said pushing them into the cabin.

Sherman: "What about you Mr Peabody" Sherman said in fear that his father was going to be hurt.

Mr Peabody: "I am helping the crew they need my help" Mr Peabody said as he took off his jacket and began to walk off.

Sherman: "Mr Peabody!" Sherman said as his father locked the cabin doors so the couple wouldn't come out.

Penny: "It's ok Sherman it's going to be alright your dad knows what his doing, remember in Troy he managed to stop the horse from falling so you could save me" Penny said putting her hand around Sherman trying to give him some hope that Mr Peabody was going to be alright.

**Yep this is end of chapter 5. I don't intend to have more than 2000 words in a chapter so this will go on for another chapter and then we will move on to something different. I do have plans on changing the story up a bit but this will be revealed soon. The song used is Drunken Sailor which is a sea shanty that was sung on ships by the crew, the lyrics are form the group Irish Rovers. Again thanks for reading make sure to leave a review to show that I am doing well so far in this story.**


	6. Keeping Calm

Quote of the Chapter:

If I could chose between loving you and breathing I would use my last breathe to say I love you.

Chapter 6: Keeping Calm

Being in a ship battle wasn't the best feeling for Penny and Sherman as they weren't really prepared for it. All the couple could hear was the sound a cannons firing and people yelling trying to keep control of the situation at hand. Recently the HMS Royal spotted the Queens Ann's Revenge which is commanded by Blackbeard, and the English want him dead so it was to Capitan Rogers intention to go and attack. With all the commotion outside Sherman and Penny were in the Capitan cabin trying to stay away from the fight.

Penny: "Are you ok Sherman?" Penny asked with a worried tone to her voice. Sherman was just crying in his knees.

Sherman: "No Penny I'm not, my dad just going to get himself killed now because of me" Sherman said still crying. He never wanted his father to go into a battle that could get him killed, it would be Troy all over again.

Penny: "You need to calm down it's going to be all right Mr Peabody is a smart guy I mean dog remember I am sure he has a plan" Penny said trying to calm Sherman down as best she could.

Sherman: "Penny I know your trying to calm me down but nothi..." Sherman said but was interrupted by something Penny did that had never happened before.

Penny couldn't take it any more the only way to calm Sherman down was with there first kiss. Sherman couldn't believe it but he didn't have time to he was just enjoying the fact that he was being kissed by Penny.

Penny pulled back and looked at Sherman, he was still stunned on what just happened to him.

Penny: "Better now?" Penny said blushing with a smile on her face. She was wanting to do that for along time now and she finally found a moment that was very necessary for the current event.

Sherman: "I guess so I mean you just kissed me I couldn't be any better" Sherman said smiling he felt a little bit more better and he wasn't thinking about what was happening outside.

Penny: "That's good to hear oh and thank you for calling me your girlfriend" Penny said blushing like a tomato.

Sherman: "I wouldn't think you would find me calling you my girlfriend very..well appropriate" Sherman said trying to find the best words to say to a girl who just kissed him and thanked him for calling her his girlfriend.

Penny: "Look I know we are only 8 but the fact that we have done so much together it kind of makes us like boyfriend and girlfriend" Penny said trying to explain the fact that they weren't bust best friends and they can be girl an boyfriend even if they are 8 years old.

Sherman just stood there and thought, could this be young love like what Mr Peabody said to him after watching a movie about young love. Even though Sherman was trying to think of what young love was and if he and Penny where true girlfriend and boyfriend he just sat down with Penny and cuddled with her for the rest of the battle.

About and hour passed and Penny and Sherman where both sleeping under a table in the Captains cabin. The battle that accrued didn't go so well for the HMS Royal as Blackbeard got away while the ship was in panic of it catching fire to an incoming fire ship that was launched by the Spanish. Mr Peabody unlocked the door to the cabin and walked in seeing Sherman and Penny sleeping.

Captain Rogers: "They are such a good couple together" Rogers said smiling as he looked down to Mr Peabody.

Mr Peabody: "Indeed they are, ever since they met each other they hated each other and now they are a couple" Mr Peabody said trying to explain how they got together in the first place.

With that the HMS Royal set sail for London so they could repair there ship before anyone else could attack them.

It took a few hours but they made it to London without any other ships attacking them. Penny and Sherman woke up after hearing a loud sound.

Sherman: "Good morning Penny" Sherman said yawning and smiling at the same time.

Penny: "Morning Sherman" Penny said as she stood up and walked over to the doors to the cabin.

Penny opened the door and saw everyone was hopping off with cargo and bring back more cargo to resupply the ship. Sherman walked up next to Penny wrapping his arm around her.

Mr Peabody: "Morning you two I need to tell you that we are leaving now so I want you to meet me at the start of the dock" Mr Peabody said in a serious tone probably trying to tell them not to get into trouble. The couple nodded and went off and was interrupted by Captain Rogers.

Captain Rogers: "Hey before you leave I just want to say that you were great to have on this journey and you are welcome to come along with us whenever you want" Rogers said has he smiled at the couple.

Penny: "It was nice to be on board your ship and we will see you soon" Penny said with a smile also and she left with out letting Sherman say anything.

A few minutes passed and Mr Peabody joined the couple and then led them to the WABAC. If you are wondering why the WABAC is in London all of a sudden it was on auto-pilot so it would go somewhere when Mr Peabody put in a destination and then turned on auto-pilot.

When the three got to the WABAC they got rid of there cloths and then returned back home. And with that Penny and Sherman did a report on ships in the 18th century and that was the end of that.

**So that's it for those 3 chapters. Took me awhile to think of what would happen but I got the ideas and now they are on paper. Don't worry this isn't the end but there is going to be a change in age with Sherman and Penny and you will see what I mean very soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this part of the series when Sherman and Penny was 8 years old. Make sure to review so I know people are still liking the story and want me to continue it. Again thanks for reading and I will see you in Chapter 7!**


	7. An update!

Hi guys!

This is just an update to remind you all that the story will continue soon but I am awaiting for the poll that I have put up to get a bit of a choice on what I should so next. This will help and you can find the poll on my Profile page.

Again thanks guys for the kind reviews and supportive feedback everyone is giving me. It is really nice to see so many enjoy this stoy.

Have a good one

-Sir Ice


	8. Going to the city of romance

Quote of the Chapter:

Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love.  
>Read more at<p>

Chapter 7: Going to the city of romance

When you see two 13 year olds you expect them to be playing video games or playing inside a lot, but not for Penny and Sherman. They spent their time traveling through history, from the times of the 100 year's war to the time of the French revolution they did it all.

Ever since they were young they went on adventures with Mr Peabody however this time it was different.

Sherman: "Wait what!" Sherman said in shock.

Penny: "Were going to France!" Penny said jumping around her room continually.

The pair managed to win flights to Paris, France for 2 weeks in a 5 star hotel near the Eifel Tower. Both Sherman and Penny were shocked that they won but excited since they were going to the city of Love as so it is said to be.

Penny: "Ohh Sherman we are going to have a great time together under the lights of the Paris, going to restraunts, seeing the Eifel Tower this is going to be great." Penny was still jumping around and hugging Sherman in between jumps.

Sherman: "I am sharing the same feeling Penny but you need to calm down" Sherman said worried Penny would hurt herself on something even though her room looked to be safe.

Penny: "I am only calming down so we can start packing I don't won't to forget anything" Penny said calming down only slightly since the excitement of going with her boyfriend to Paris was something you never get to do. Yes you can use the WABAC but there weren't many times in France back then that were stable or safe.

When Penny and Sherman released the news to their parents they were congratulating them and even celebrating with sham pain (over the top family here) but the pair just drank orange juice while getting there things packed.

(1 day later)

Mr Peabody: "Now Sherman not only do you need to take care of yourself but you need to take care of Penny you haven't been to Paris before in this time period and it is a big place so I need you to be careful" Mr Peabody said very seriously since Sherman and Penny where only going with Paul Penny's father since he wanted to see what business was like in Paris.

Sherman: "Don't worry Mr Peabody I will take care of Penny like I have for the many years we have been together" Sherman said with a tone of trying to prove a point that he could handle it.

Flight from New York to Paris is ready for boarding at terminal 11

Penny started jumping around Sherman after hearing the announcement of their plane ready to be boarded.

Sherman: "Calm down Penny we still need to get to the plane before we get excited otherwise we will miss it" Sherman said grabbing Penny's hand and to stop her jumping.

Mr Peabody: "You be careful now you two" Mr Peabody said hugging the pair and then waved goodbye as he had to leave for a meeting.

Both Penny and Sherman waved goodbye and followed Paul to the terminal to get on the plane heading to Paris.

**So sorry about the delay computer problem and all that but here you go chapter 7 of the story and we are going to Paris! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
